Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3k^{4})(5k^{3}-6k^{2}+4k)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 3 k^4 (5 k^3) - 3 k^4 (-6 k^2) - 3 k^4 (4 k) $ Simplify. $-15k^{7}+18k^{6}-12k^{5}$